


your love and my own

by rhiannonwrites



Series: Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Exhibitionism, F/F, Lingerie, Masturbation, Self Confidence, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Azu already knows the lingerie looks good on her, but it's still certainly nice to know that Kiko seems to agree.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Rhiro's Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151813
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	your love and my own

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: “To love oneself is the beginning of a lifelong romance.” – Oscar Wilde  
>  **Confidence** – Affirmation – **Self-love**

With her eyes closed, Azu can feel, rather than see Kiko’s gaze on her as she smooths her hands down her sides, humming softly to herself at the feeling of the silky lingerie edged in lace under her touch. She smiles knowingly at Kiko’s sharp intake of breath when she gently pulls up on the fabric, exposing her well-muscled abdomen. She already knows the lingerie looks incredible on her, the fit perfectly tailored to each of her curves and the soft pink a beautiful contrast against her skin, but it’s still certainly nice to know that Kiko seems to agree.

She slides her hands back up her belly to cup her breasts, gently rubbing her thumbs over her nipples until they poke through the thin fabric. She hears another soft gasp from Kiko and fights the urge to open her eyes and look back. Something about being observed without seeing the other person sends a thrill of power through her, even though she knows it’s only Kiko.

Azu keeps one hand on her breast, continuing to rub at her nipple, while she lets the other one travel between her thighs, biting her lip when her fingers brush over her clit through the lacy fabric of her panties. (Kiko’s reaction is absolutely _delightful._ )

She spends a few moments stroking herself in slow circles until the lace is soaked through, then dips her hand under the waistband and easily slips two fingers inside herself, tipping her head back and letting her mouth fall open into a low moan when she curls her fingertips against her g-spot. Though she can’t see Kiko’s expression, she’s seen it enough times that she can picture it quite clearly in her head: cheeks flushed a pretty red and lips parted into a delighted grin.

Azu slowly works herself up into a rhythm, rolling her hips with each thrust and curl of her fingers to reach a better angle, letting her palm act as friction against her clit. Before long she can feel the build of pressure low in her abdomen, and her movements slowly become less controlled and more persistent until the pressure reaches a peak and spills over into a climax. She moans low and deep in her throat as she clenches around her fingers, curling them into herself a few more times to ride out her orgasm, thighs trembling.

She keeps her eyes closed for a few more moments as she comes down from the high. When she finally opens them, Kiko is staring back at her, expression exactly as Azu had pictured, and she knows she must be something of a sight herself. “Are you alright, darling?” She asks, offering Kiko a bright, if somewhat teasing grin.


End file.
